little devil hentai
by baexian ree
Summary: sebuah keluarga yang bermarga park yang berprofesi sebagai cenayang modern. hantu, siluman,atau makhlus halus lainnya sudah mereka anggap teman sendiri, hingga ia menuruti anjing arwah peliharaan keluarganya yang membawanya ke masa lalu dan menemui takdirnya. YAOI/CHANBAEK/KRISHO/rate M
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : LITTLE DEVIL HENTAI 1

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

: Park Chanyeol

: Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho

: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

: Snowie

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi, dll

Rate : M ( MESUM )

Warning : banyak typo, cerita pasaran dan

abal-abal, cerita pasaran dll.

Anyeong chingudeul kita ketemu lagi #plak

Kali ini ree akan bikin FF Fantasy pertama ree, ree udah berguru dan konsultasi sama pakar FF YADONG hahahaha #plak lagi

Semoga FF ree yang ini bisa di terima dengan baik ne

Happy reading

SEOUL tahun 2014

Author Pov

Di sebuah kuil kuno, tinggallah sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis.

Mereka semua merupakan cenayang yang lumayan terkenal di daerahnya.

Keluarga tersebut mempunyai seorang anak lelaki tampan dengan tinggi menjulang, nama anak tersebut adalah park chanyeol yang berusia 19 tahun.

Bagi keluarga yang bermarga park tersebut, hal-hal gaib sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mata dan telinga mereka.

Hantu, siluman, dan setan menjadikan mereka teman. Lihat saja anjing putih chanyeol yang merupakan anjing arwah yang diberinama SNOWIE oleh chanyeol. Dan sekarang lihatlah chanyeol sedang membersihkan halaman kuil dengan pakaian khas seorang cenayang sambil memegang sapu lidi.

#pakaian chanyeol kaya pakaian seorang MIKO

" bagaimana mau selesai kalau anginnya sebesar ini, sia-sia saja aku membersihkanya " keluh chanyeol

Di sampingnya terlihat SNOWIE sedang tertawa (?)

#Chanyeol " mana ada anjing bisa tertawa thor! "

#me " namanya ajah anjing arwah yeol, lagi pula ini ff gue, terserah gue donk mau bikin anjingnya

bisa tertawa"

#Chanyeol " asdfghjkl"

Nah reader disini SNOWIE si anjing arwah di ceritain bisa berbicara

Back to story

" JANGAN TERTAWA KAU, DASAR ARWAH PENASARAN " geram chanyeol ke snowie

" chanyeol mau kau ku bantu ? tapi ada syaratnya bagaimana ? " ujar snowie

" kalau begitu apa syaratnya ? " tanya chanyeol

" mendekatlah, aku akan memberitahu syaratnya " tutur snowie

Chanyeol pun mendekatkan dirinya ke snowie dan snowie nampak membisikan sesuatu di telinga chanyeol.

" kau harus mengambilkan dupa di ruang penyimpanan pusaka, lalu membakarnya di bawah pohon yang keramat di samping kuil ini chanyeol " bisik snowie

" kau gila snowie, kalau ketahuan aboji, kita berdua bisa dihukum tau, bahkan bisa-bisa nanti aku di kurung di tempat angker itu lagi, aku tak mau " keluh chanyeol

" makanya jangan sampai ketahuan park aboji, kau menyelinaplah kesana " suruh snowie

GLUP

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, ia sedang berfikir keras namun setelah itu muncul seringaian di wajahnya.

" baiklah snowie, kau bersihkan aun-daun yang jatuh serta sampah disini, aku akan ke gudang pusaka mengambil dupa dulu " ucap chanyeol

Chanyeol pov

Aboji memang keterlaluan membiarkanku membersihkan halaman sendirian, untungah snowie bersedian membantu tapi akai syarat segala, awas saja kalau begitu aku embali terus halamannya belum bersih, aku masukan ke botol segel selama seminggu.

Akhinya sampai juga i gudang pusaka.

Segera ku cari dupa di santara benda-benda pusaka dan jimat-jimat yang jumlahnya sangan banyak.

AHA ini dia dupanya!

Dengan cepat aku menyembunyikan dupanya di selasela bajuku lalu keluar menemui snowie.

" snowie, aku ssudah mendapatkanya " ucapku pada snowie

Dan kulihat halaman juga sudah bersih

" wah daebbak, kau membersihkanya dengan cepat " kagumku pada snowie

Snowie mendekat ke arahku lalu mengajakku ke pohon keramat di samping kuil, beruntung karena aboji dan eommoning tidak ada di rumah.

" chanyeol cepat bakar dupanya lalu letakan di bawah pohon itu PALLI! " suruh showie

" ne ne snowie, kau sudah mati tapi tetap saja cerewet dan tidak sabaran " ucapku

Ku nyalakan korek api lalu ku dekatkan dupa itu, denga cepat asap dupa itu pun keluar.

Dengan segera ku tancapkan di tanah bawah pohon keramat, namun tiba-tiba bayangan hitam muncul dari pohon keramat itu.

Sosok bayanan itu berbentuk seperti rubah tetapi memiliki sembilan ekor dan tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah pohon keramat muncul tanda YING YANG dan terbukalah lubang itu.

Keadaan sekitar menjadi gelap, awan hitam berkumpul di sekitar kuil lalu terasa ada angin yang muncul dari dari lubang tanda YINGYANG tersebut.

Makin lama kekuatan angin itu semakin membesar dengan daya serap yang luar biasa, pohon-pohon di sekitar bergoyang ke arah angin tersebut, perlahan tapi pasti badanku seola-olah ikut terseret oleh daya hisap angin tersebut.

" BERTAHANLAH CANYEOL " teriak snowie

" SNOWIE SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI " balasku sambil berteriak karena bunyi angin itu sangat keras, hingga tiba-tiba tubuhku terangkat dan hampir masuk ke pusaran angin di pohon itu kalau saja snowie tidak menarik lenganku, namun apa daya malah aku dn snowie terseret masuk ke dalam sana.

" WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakku

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

SEOUL tahun 365

# seting latar tempat di masa lalu seperti ANIME INUYASHA

Other side

" ahh. . . ahh. . . . kris. . . . deeper. . . . please . . . . " desah namja imut

" hah. . . hah. . . hah. . . suho. . . . your so tight, please. . . baby. . . sebut namaku. . . lagi. . . terruss menehruss " rancau namja yang kelewat tinggi sedang berada di atas namja yang kecil yang di panggil suho

" ah. . . ..kriiissss. i'm coming . . . ah. . . ah. . . akuuhh... sudahh takkk... tahhhann " desah suho

Mendengar suho mendesah dengan suara yang sxy, kris menambah kecepatannya menumbuk hole sempit suho

" sabarr sebentar baby... tahan... aku juga sebentar lagi sampaaiiii. . . . " desak kris

Kris dengn kasar menngenggam junior imut suho lalu mengocoknya cepat

" hyyaahhh. . . krisss . . .appahh. . . yangghh kau lakukan. . . .ah,,ahh...aahh " desah suho tertahan karena juniornya dimanjakan oleh tangan kris sementara holenya terisi junior kris yang menumbuk prostatnya dan jamin prostat suho sudah membengkak

" baby. . .kauuhhh sempiithhhh. . ., dan di dalamm. . . sangat hangaaatt. . . " deru nafas kris memburu

" disanahh. . . krisss. . . hyaahh. . . disanah terusss. . . kriss jangann berhentiii" pinta suho ke enakan dan terlihat dari wajahnya yang amat menikmatinya dan lidahnya yang keluar karena tidak kuat untuk mendesah lagi

Tangan kris makin cepat mengocok junior suho

" baby ...i'm...comingggg " rancau kris dengan sekali hentak memasukan juniornya dalam

" bersamahh. . . .kriss. . .ahh...ahhhnn " desah suho

CROTTT . . . . CROOTTT. . . . .CRRROOOOTTTT

Mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan.

sperma suho keluar membasahi tangan dan sebagian jatuh di perutnya sendiri sementara sperma kris melesat jauh ke dalam hole hangat suho.

" HAH. . .HAH. . .HAH. . . kris aku lelah, ini sudah yang ke 8, jadi biarkan aku istirahat ne ? " tutur suho

" ne suho, tidurlah, biar aku yang berjaga disini " balas kris

" kalau begitu bisa dicabut tidak itunya ? " tnya suho memerah

" apanya suho yang di cabut ? " kris balik tanya

" ISH itu yang dibawah ! " jawab suho singkat

" hehehe mian baby,padahal aku merasa hangat kalau di dalam sini, baiklah " utur kris

PLOP

Bunyi genital yang terlepas

" ahh.. appo... " ringis suho

" mian, sekarang tidurlah " ujar kris

" hm " balas suho singkat

Setelah itu suho tertidur pulas sementara kris berjaga di sekitar mereka berdua, karena suho dan kris sedang berda di hutan. Dan setiap saat bisa saja mereka di serang oleh siluman-siluman bahkan hantu yang berada di hutan tersebut.

Kalian bertanya kenapa kris dan suho berada di hutan apalagi dimalam hari bahkan mereka bercinta baru saja, karena mereka berdua itu adalah seorang EXORCIST alias pembasmi hantu dan siluman jahat yang kerap mengganggu penduduk desa.

Dan hubungan mereka sebenarnya bukan sepasang kekasih melainkan saudara seperguruan di kuil josheon.

Kris adalah sunbae dan suho hoobaenya dan tidak ada ikatan cinta di antara keduanya malah terkesan rival yang akan saling bertarung satu sama lain, tetapi jika mereka lelah bertarung entah siapa yang memulai pasti berakhir dengan kegiatan panas yang dilakukan seperti sepasang kekasih.

Salahkan suho yang berkeringat karena kelelah dan terlihat begitu sexy di mata kris atau salahkah kris yang memiliki kelebihan hormon sehingga melihat keringat suho yang mengalir di lehernya hingga membuat seorang kris yang bernotabene sunbae bahkan rivalnya bernafsu melihatnya dan terlihat pula bahu suho yang sedikit ter ekspose menambah kadar kehorny-an kris sehingga mereka berdua melakukannya di tempat-tempat yang aneh salah satuya dihutan seperti saat ini.

Kris menyelimuti tubuh naked suho dengan kimono luarnya sedangkan ia sendiri hanya memakai kimono dalam saja.

Tiba-tiba tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjaga, kris melihat pohon paling besar di antara sekitarnya bersinar. Karena penasaran ia pergi menuju pohon yang dimaksud tadi untuk memastikan keadaan apa yang terjadi.

" suho aku pergi sebentar, tenang saja tidak akan lama dan aku sudah memasang kekkai di sekitar mu jadi kau aman dan kembalilah tidur " ucap kris lalu beranjak pergi

" KRIS ! " panggil suho

Kris pun membalikan badanya menengok ke suho

" HATI-HATI dan jangan mati ne " tutur suho

Kris tersenyum, pada saat seperti ini saja suho terlihat sangat manis di mata kris dan kris amat sangat menyayanginya.

" ISH kau ini ada-ada saja, aku tak akan mati suho-ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sebentar hanya sebentar " ulang kris lagi

" ne kris " jawab suho singkat lalu melanjutkan tidurnya

Kris berlari ke arah pohon yang bersinar itu.

Mendadak awan hitam berkumpul di atas pohon itu, kilat dan petir saling menyambar hingga di tengah-tngan pohon itu muncul black hole dan keluarlah seorang namja dan sekor anjing arwah.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " teriak namja yang keluar dari pohon itu

BRUK BRUK

Namja dan anjing arwah itu terjtuh di tanah.

Kris dengan sigap mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu menghadang mereka berdua .

" SIAPA KALIAN "

TBC

Dont forget to review and dont be silent readers

gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review

Wah gak nyangka antusiasmenya para readersnim semangat 45 banget ne

**Reviews for ****little devil hentai**

DragonAqua

hahaha iya donk masa jaman dulu udah ada kasur kan aneh, makanya Cuma beralaskan daun-daunan ajah. hehehe

Kim JaeRin

gomawo udah mampir ne

pikachuu

hayo tebak ajah gimana hehehehe tunggu ajah ceritanya moga asyik dan menghibur yah

GalaxyWu

dibikin pacaran gak ya, baru chapter 1 sih jadi rahasia deh, bakal ada kejutan di setiap chap kok

Kim Seonna

baekhyun emang belum nonggol, nanti pas nongol bakal heboh deh di tunggu ajah

Kkamjjongitem

tenang ajah chingu krisho lanjut kok, malah bakal ada couple lain mungkin hehehehe

Jung Eunhee

gomawo udah mampir ne

Mela querer chanBaekYeol

secepatnya baekkie bakal muncul kok

Cozalou laya

iyah bang naga kan mesumnya gak ketulungan hehehe, jadi dimana ajah bisa, emang ini aku bikin setting lattar tempat sama persis kaya inuyasha

.HardShipper

baekkie bukan arwah kok tapi memang baekkie suka mengganggu warga dimana setiap dia singgah hehehehe

Alika Malik

iyah snowie itu kaya madarao penggambarannya, hayo tebak baekkie itu apa ?

gamuchablitz

mian yah habis image bang kris tuh bule banget sih, iya nanti bakal gak ada b,inggrisnya deh pas NCan

kikiikyujunmyun

iya chan pake baju kaya inuyasha gitu tapi tetep rambut pendek kok

RubikLuhan chapter 1 . Feb 12

iyah ini emang aku setting latar tempatnya seperti di inuyasha

missjelek

gomawo udah mampir

SyJessi22

mereka emang ada perasaan khusus tapi...rahasia hehehehe

ruliana192 chapter 1 . Feb 12

snowie tuh anjing arwah seperti madarao yang di anime kekaishi tau ?

Mian yang belum di sebutin namanya yah

Chapter 2

Enjoy

Happy reading

Author pov

Kedua mata kris malam itu menjadi saksi bisu munculnya seorang manusia dan seekor anjing arwah dari pohon rindang di tengah hutan.

Kris yang kebingungan bersikap waspada dan mamasang kuda-kuda, jikalau kedua makhluk berbeda dimensi itu berbahaya.

Chanyeol yang tersadar dan mendadak pucat, begitu melihat namja tinggi yang akan menghunus pedang ke arah drinya, reflek chanyeol merangkak mundur bersama snowie yang juga ketakutan.

" snowie dimana kita dan kenapa ada namja yang mau menyerang kita ? " tanya chanyeol ke ketakutan

" kau tau yeol, sekarang kita berdua sedang di masaku hidup yaitu tahun 365, dimana jaman ini masih terdapat iblis, setan dan monster berkeliaran

" MWO ini semua salahmu snowie, kau menjebakku dan membawaku kesini, wae ? " tanya chanyeol lagi

" sudahlah yeol, nanti juga kita bisa kembali lagi kejamanmu tapi bantu aku dulu menyelesaikan urusanku yang dulu yang belum terselesaikan diduniaku yeol, jebal !" mohon snowie

" arraseo, tapi bagaimana kita menyelamatkan diri dari namja yang akan menyerang kita ini ? " bisik chanyeol di teinga snowie

Snowie mulai berfikir tapi ia tidak bisa menemukn jawabannya. Kris yang melihat tingkah laku sesorang dan siluman anjing di depannya muli menyerang.

" YAKK BUKANNYA MENJAWAB PERTANNYAANKU MALAH BERDEBAT SENDIRI, SEKALI LAGI KU TANYA, SIAPA KALIAN ? " geram kris

Dengan takut chanyeol enjawab langsung apa yang di otaknya

" namaku chanyeol..park chanyeol dan aku datang dari SEOUL tahun 2014, lalu dia snowie siluman anjing peliharaan keluarga kami dan aku seorang EXORCIST " jelas chanyeol pada kris

Kris yang mendengar istilah baru mengernyit bingung

" EXORCIST ..? apa itu, kau iblis ? " tanya kris ke chanyeol

" ani EXORCIST adalah seorang CENAYANG " tutur chanyeol lagi

" CENAYANG, cih.. kau pikir aku bodoh, mana mungin ada cenayang sepertimu, kau pasti iblis yang menyamar jadi manusia " remeh kris

Kris berlari ke arah chanyeol dan snowie mengarahkan pedangnya kearah mereka berdua

CHANYEOL POV

" gawat namja ini akan menyerangku, ini semua gara-gara snowie menjebakku dan sekarang dimana aku, tahun 365 omong kosong.

Namja yang hendak menyerangku terus menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh ottoke, harus bagaimana aku.

Yang pnting skarang aku dan snowie harus lari dari namja ini. Kupengang tangan snowie lalu membawanya lari.

" YAK JANGAN LARI KAU SILUMAN TELINGA LANCIP ! " teriak namja itu

" yeol kenapa kita lari, kau kan hafal mantra pengusir siluman, dan mantra itu juga bisa untuk melindungimu juga, jadi hadapi saja, tidak mungkin kita berlar terus " tutur snowie

Benar juga, kan aku hafal semua mantra yang di ajarkan aboji untuk melindungi diriku sendiri.

Baiklah akan aku coba.

Aku berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap namja yang akan menyerang kami berdua lalu berkonsentrasi penuh.

Bibirku mulai berkomat kamit menyucapkan mantra

NAUMAKU...SAN...MANDA...BASSARA...DAN...KA

NAUMAKU...SAN...MANDA...BASSARA...DAN...KA

NAUMAKU...SAN...MANDA...BASSARA...DAN...KA

RIN...BYOU...TO...SATKA...ZUN...RETSU...ZAI...ZEN

Sebuah cahaya merah memenyatu dengan tubuhku membentuk sebuah sayap api di punggungku.

Aku terkejut, padahal sering kali aku mengucapkan mantra ini berulang-ulang tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi sekrang aku memiliki sayap api di punggungku setelah melafalkannya disini.

Terlihat namja yang hendak menyerangku trkejut dengan perubahanku

" mantra itu, jadi kau si phoenik dari klan park ? " ucap namja itu

" ne marga keluargaku adalah park, dan mantra tadi diturunkan turun-temurun dari leluhurku " jawabku padanya

" kalau begitu perhatikan aku juga " sergah namja itu lagi

ONG...KIRI...KIRI...BASSAR...BOJIRI...HORA...MANDA...MANDA...LIN...HATTA

Seketika itu juga sebuah cahaya merah juga keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan membentuk seekor naga bersayap lalu terbang diikuti namja itu.

Tak lama namja itu dan naganya turun lalu sosoknya berubah jadi ksatria dengan armor dan perisai bersisik naga.

Aku terperangah melihatnya.

" bukan hanya kau yang punya kekuatan, namaku kris wu dari klan wu " jelasnya yang ternyata bernama kris

" dan ku rasa kau sudah tau namaku kan kris " jawabku enteng

Chanyeol pov end

Snowie pov

Akhirnya kekuatan bocah itu bangkit juga. Berarti takdir clan park sudah di tentukan pada dirinya.

" yeol kau hebat sekali tadi " ucapku mendkati chanyeol

" ISH dasar, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku sudah terjebak di masamu dan nyaris dibunuh tadi " geram chanyeol

" hehe he mian yeol he he he " tawaku

" kau yang bernama kris wu dari clan wu ? " tanyaku pada namja yang hendak membunuh kami berdua

" ne wae ? " jwabnya singkat

"AISHHH sopan sekali, akan kutunyukan wujud asliku baru tau rasa kau " geramku

" eoh silakan saja, aku tidak takut padamu " jawab kris ketus lagi

baiklah ini maumu, perhatikan lalu takutlah padaku.

Aku menggertakan gigiku geram, perlahan tubuhku memberas menjadi ukuran anjing raksasa dan terbelahlah ekorku jadi sembilan. Ya wujud asliku adalah ANJING BEREKOR SEMBILAN.

Aku adalah jelmaan dari sala satu hewan suci jadi keberadaanku sangat di agung-agungkan, tetapi karena kegilaanku terhadap para pemujaku membuatku dikutuk menjadi anjing arwah oeh HAKURYU si DEWA NAGA.

" bagaimana kau takut kan melihat wujud asliku sekarang, jadi kau jangan kurang ajar padaku " ucapku bangga

" HOH tapi menurutku bisa saja " jawab kris singkat

Sekarang wujudku sudah menjadi snowi si anjing arwah lagi, berubah bentuk memang mngurah banyak tenaga.

" HAH kenapa sekarang tidak ada yang takut dengan wujud asliku yah !" lirihku meratapi nasip

Snowie pov end

Author pov

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari chanyeol, kris, dan sowie terlihat suho yang terbangun dari tidur akibat kelelahannya karena bercinta dengan rivalnya si naga mesum kris.

" eung kris " suho terbangun dari tidurnya yang hanya berselimutkan jubah kris yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

" kris eodiso ? kris . . . . kris . . . . ! " panggil suho saat tau kris tidak disampinnya.

Perasaan takut menyelimutinya, walaupun suho an kris itu rival berat tapi mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain dan saling menjaga.

" KRIS. . .KRIS. . .KRIS. . . hiks...hiks...hiksss " tangis suho terpecah

karena suho seorang guardian water dengan sosok jelmaan mermaid yang mengendalikan air itu menangis maka terjadilah hujan rintik-rintik di hutan tersebut, awalnya hanya gerimis namun lama-kelamaan menadi hujan deras mengikuti tangisan suho yang semakin kencang.

Sedangkan kris yan ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat suho menangis merasakan hujan ini bukan hujan biasa, ia bisa merasakan kalau hujan ini suhoah yang menciptakanny dikala dia menangis pilu.

Kris sadar lalu berlari ke tempat ia tad meninggalkan suho tadi.

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

Kris berlari kencang menghampiri suho, tidak ia hiraukan ranting-ranting yang melukai tubuhnya bahkan wajahnya mengingat ia adalah seorang yang perfeksionis dan narsis dengan ketampanannya namun itu tidak akan dihiraukan olehnya jika berhubungan dengan suho.

Sekarang kris sudah dibelakang suho, direngkuhnya suho dari belakang posesif.

" kris..hiks..kris.. " tangis suho sesenggukan

" uljima suho, tenanglah sekarang aku disini " ucapkris disela-sela back hugnya dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu suho.

Perlahan tangis suho mereda lalu suho membalikan badannya menghadap ke kris

" kris kau dari mana, tega sekali kau meninggalkankku saat tidur eoh ? " tutur suho masih sesenggukkan

" kan tadi sebelum kau tertidur aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan ke pohon besar ditengah hutan itu karena ada hal yang mencurigakan disana " ucap kris panjang lebar

" mianhae kris, aku kurang begitu mendengarnya karena kelelahan, salahkan permainanmu tadi yang entah berapa ronde membuatku kewalahan " tutur suho vulgar

" ish dasar duyung pervert, mulutmu harus dihukum karena membuat adikku bangun chagi ! " ucap kris mesum

Suho : thor kenapa selalu bikin kris jadi mesum sih ?

Me : habis udah dari sononya kris tuh super mesumkan, lagipula kau juga sama saja suho, kau

sukakan dengan kemesuman kris , jujur saja

suho : speechless

me : udah ah balik sono ke tempat syuting, mau bikin scene NC nih kesukaanmu kan

Suho : ish dasar kau author yadong, awas kalo Ncannya gak HOT

#plak abaikan percakapan author & suho

Mendengar kata hukuman dari kris, badan suho langsung tegang seketika. Kris bilang hanya mulutnya yang dihukum tai mustahil hanya mulut pasti berahir dengan lecetnya hole suho lalu sperma yang mengalir keluar berliter-liter dari holenya juga.

CUP

Di ciumnya bibir tipis suho dengan sedikit menggigitnya

" eunghh..akh..krishhh " lenguhan suho keluar saat lidah kris mergerilya mengakses tiap organ di dalam mulut suho.

" emmhhh..AKHH " jerit suho lagi dan ernyata kris menggigit lidahnya

Suho melepaskan ciumannya karena kesakitan di lidahnya

" appo kris, kenapa kau gigit lidahku, sakit tau " kesal suho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

" kau tau suho-ya, bibirmu adalah bibir termanis yang pernah kurasakan " ucap kris mantap

Suho mengetahui arti tersirat pada perkataan kris barusan.

BIBIR TERMANIS YANG PERNAH KU RASAKAN

YANG PERNAH KURASAKAN 

KU RASAKAN

" MAKSUDMU APA KRIS, BERATI KAU PERNAH MERASAKAN BIBIR ORANG LAIN TAPI TIDAK SEMANIS BIBIRKU ! geram suho

Kris merutuki kebodohannya, sebenarnya ia berniat memuji bibir suho tapi ia malah keceplosan

" eh.. eh maksudku bibirmu manis suho-ya " ucap kris tergagap

" kau memang playboy kris, jujur dengan siapa lagi kau berciuman atau jangan-jangan kau juga bercinta " geram suho mejadi-jadi

" tidak sampai bercinta suho, kalau bercinta hanya dengamu saja aku melakukanya " tutur kris membela dirinya

" berati berciuman eoh, dengan siapa ? " tanya suho sinis

Sekarang suho melepaskan pelukan kris lalu membuang jubah kris yang bertengger di pundaknya, terpampanglah tubuh telanjang suho yang mengoda iman seorang kris.

Suho menggambil celana dalam kain atau kita sebut dengan fujoshi, tapi saat suho memakainya terlihat lelehan sperma keluar dari holenya.

Melihat suho yang amat teramat sexy, membuat kris terangsang, tapi ia menahan mati-matian hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh suho yang saat ini sedang ESMOSI TINGKAT DEWA.

GLUP

Kris menelan salivanya

Suho sudah memasang fujoshinya dan sekarang memakai kimono dalamnya yang berwarna putih setelah itu memakai kimono biru tua berwarna seperti laut yang meambangkan kekuatannya dan sekarang suho sudah berpakaian lengkap.

HUFSSS

Kris menghela nafas lega

" ku tanya sekali lagi, dengan siapa kau berciuman kris ? " suho makin geram karena kris tidak menjawab

" anoo.. ..dengan siluman pa..pan..da, tao si siluman panda " jawabkris terbata

" au berhubungan lagi dengan siluan ganjen itu eoh, awas saja, tidak akan ada jatah 1 bulan untukmu " keputusan final suho terucap

Kris kaget bukan main, ia memohon-mohon supaya dirinya dimaafkan

" mian suho-ya, aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi, yaksok jeongmal " tutur kris meminta ampun

" tidak,pokoknya sekali tidak tetap tidak, kau bisa bercinta dengan pohon pisang kalau kau mau, rasanya hampir sama dengan hole manusia, tinggal kau lubangi pohon pisan itu denan pisau atau apa lalu masukan penismu kedalam sana, selamat menikmati selama semulan chagi " ucap suho panjang lebar

Chanyeol pov

HAHAHAHAHAHA ternyata ada juga yang bisa menaklukan si naga bodoh itu.

" Snowie kau lihat ? " tanyaku pada snowie yang berada di sampingku

" hm yeol rasakan dasar naga sialan " balas snowie

" dendammu terbalaskan karena si naga itu tidak takut padamu HAHAHAHAHAHA, padahal aku juga tidak takut padamu hahahahaha " tawaku sambil memegangi perut

" -_- " snowie bermasam ria

Poor snowie

Selesai acara menertawakan si naga, aku keluar dari balik pohon tempatku bersembunyi.

" hei kris, ternyata ada juga yang bisa membungkam mulutmu " ucapku

" ish sedang apa kau disini, kau mengintip kami eoh " geram kris karena kepergok sedang berlutut memohon-mohon

" kau tidak sadar kalau aku mengikutimudari tadi dasar bodoh " tuturku

" ya nuguya ? " tanya suho di depan kris padaku

" anyeong, namaku park chanyeol dari seoul " jawabku singkat

" park ? kau dari klan pak si phoenix itu ? " tanya suho padaku

" ne dan ini snowie anjing arwah pengawal setiaku " jawabku sambil mengenalkan snowie

PLAK

Snowie memukul kepalaku keas

" apa maksudmu dengan pengawal yeol, !" geram snowie

" mian mian snowie " sergahku mengelus kepalaku

" dia snowie si anjing arwah " tuturku engenalkan snowie lagi

" anyeong chanyeol, anyeong snowie " ucap suho ramah membungkuk

" ne anyeong suho ssi " balasku

Chanyeol pov

Snowie pov

Setelah berkenalan dengan suho dan mengetahui jika suho itu adalah guardian water si mermaid, aku langsung saja mengutarakan kepentinganku kembali ke masa lalu.

" ehem suho ssi, sebenarnya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, dan itu tidak sedikit yah banyak bantuan maksudku banyak bantuan " ucapku langsung terjutu

Kulihat semuanya nampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan.

" snowie jadi ini tujuanmu membawaku ke masa lalu ? " tanya chanyeol padaku

" diam dulu yeol, aku sedang berbicara pada suho ssi " tegasku

" Jujur saja suho ssi, sebenarnya aku dan chanyeol berasal dari masa depan tepatnya tahun 2014, dan aku kembali ke masa lalu untuk bertemu dengan HALF ANGEL baekhyun, kau tau kan siapa baekhyun ? " tanyaku serius pada suho

Terlihat suho menitikn keringat banyak setelah mendengar nama baekhyu

" ne aku tau HALF ANGEL byun baekhyun, tapi sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi iblis tepatnya little devil, begitulah semua menjulukinya " ucap suho lirih berubah sendu

" MWO apa maksudmu sekarang baekhyun berubah menjadi iblis sepenuhnya ? " kegetku menjadi-jadi

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : LITTLE DEVIL HENTAI 3

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Joonmyeona.k.a Suho

Wu Yi Fan a.

Snowie (?)

Jaejoong

Yunho

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi, dll

Rate : M ( MESUM )

Warning : banyak typo,cerita pasaran dan

abal-abal,cerita pasaran dll.

happy reading

disini terungkap siapa baekhyun sebernarnya

WARNING WARNING NC INSIDE, CHILDREN NOT READ :v

chapter 3

author pov

snowie nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dituturkan suho kalau byun baekhyun si half angel sudah berubah jadi iblis sepenuhnya.

Di pikiran snowie bertanya-tanya " bagaimana bisa baekhyun jadi seperti itu! "

Suho pov

HAH ... jika ada yang membahas tentang baekkie pasti langsung lemas begini

Entahlah, walaupun ia seorang half angel dan sekarang berubah jadi iblis sepenuhnya tapi aku tetap menyayangnya seperti adikku sendiri.

Baek, kenapa nasipmu seperti ini, aku ingin melindungimu tapi tak bisa baek.

Maafkan hyungmu ini yang tak bisa melindungimu

Suho pov end

Author pov

" sudah-sudah hilangkan ekspresi kalian semua, suasana seperti ini yang bikin aku benci jangan mendadak suram begini " ucap kris di sela-sela keheningan antara suho dan snowie

Tapi tidak dengan satu wajah yang terlihat bingung siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol si cenayang yadong.

" snowie, siapa itu baekhyun ? kenapa jika berhubungan dengan nama itu semuanya berubah sedih begini ? " bisik chanyeol ke snowie

" itulah tujuanku menjebakmu agar bisa ikut aku ke masa lalu, hanya kau yang bisa membuat baekhyun seperti semula, tapi untuk saat ini, kau belum boleh tau apa dan siapa itu baekhyun " jelas snowie setengah berbisik juga

Tiba-tiba suho mengiterupsi

" kalau kau mencari baekkie, cobalah ke desa PERVERTLAND, kudengar dia terakhir kali berada disana, cobalah kalian mencari disana !" sergah suho

" ah dan satu lagi, jika kalian berhasil bertemu dengan baekkie, berikan ini padanya " ucap suho lagi sambil menyerahkan gelang ke chanyeol

" suho-ah itukan ... " tanya kris tiba-tiba

" ne kris, gelang ini bisa menekan kekuatan iblis baekkie " jelas suho

" semoga kalian bisa merubah baekkie jadi semula " ucap kris ke chanyeol dan snowie

" chakaman, kalau kalian ke PERVERTLAND, kalian harus berubah wujud kalian dulu menjadi lebih muda, yah setidaknya si raksasa snyum bodoh ini harus lebih kecil dari ini.

" untuk apa harus berubah wujud kami suho ssi, memangnya di PERVERTLAND ada apa? " tanya snowie ke suho kebingungan

" sudahlah menurut saja! " geram suho

Akhirnya snowie mengalah dan melkukan sihir perubah umur ke chanyeol.

" yeoll kau mundur sedikit ne ! " perintah snowie

Snowie dalam wujud anjing melafalkan mantra pada diri chanyeol.

" NIATING INSUNG ? " 

mian salah, mantra itu manta kejawen

#plakabaikan

" EROIM ESAIM TODOROKI EMBROSIN "

Cahaya menyelubungi snowie lalu menjulur ke arah chanyeol dan mengelilingi an membungkus tubuh tinggi chanyeol.

Setelah cahaya itu lenyap, munculah sosok namja kecil kira-kira ber usia 8 tahun keluar.

Semua yang ada disana, kris, suho, an snowie kaget.

Nampak namja kecil itu juga kaget lalu berteriak

" AAHHHHHHHHHH "

" KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA "

Teriakan namja kecil itu bahkan menggemparkan seisi huntan menyebabkan burung-burung berterbangan.

" kau chanyeol ? " tanya snowie setelah namja kecil itu berhenti berteriak.

" em " namja mungil yang ternyata chanyeol itu menggangguk

Lihatlah sekarang tubungnya yang putih mungil, bola mata besar nan jernih seperti kelinci, telinga peri, dan bibir tebal sexy.

" huwaaa snowie kenapa aku jadi sekecil ini !" teriak chanyeol kecil lagi

" mian yeol, aku juga tidak tau, mungkin sihirku terlalu berlebihan hehehehe ! " tutur snowie WATADOS

" sudah kalian berdua, lebih baik cepat berangkat daripada membuang waktu Cuma untuk bertengkar seperti ini ! " kali ini kris yang berbicara

Seketika, chanyeol dan snowie langsung bungkam.

" ckckckck, baru tau rasa kalian mendapat semprot dari naga milikku !" suho terkikik

" milik mu ?, tentu saja aku milikmu suho, dan satu lagi, jangan menggodaku jika kau tidak ingin berjalan mengangkan Mermaid cantik ! " goda kris

" aku tampan kris, mermaid tampan " balas suho

Entah sekarang siapa dan siapa yang saling meributkan hal-hal kecil.

" Hei kalian berdua, cepat menyingkir jangan ganggu kegiatan kami, tunggulah beberapa meter dari sini, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat " ucap kris ke chanyeol dan snowie dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari mereka berdua tanda mengeri.

" APA MAKSUDMU KRIS ? " tanya suho geram

" salahkan kau yang begitu sexy chagi , oh iya kaukan yang diam-diam menambahkan mantra ke anak ideot itu kan, sehingga ia jadi tambah mengecil ? " tanya kris seduktif sambil membawa suho ke semak semak tinggi yang tertutupi pohon.

Dan tidak berapa lama terdengar rintihan an desahan pilu(?) namun nikmat krisho yang menggema.

Chanyeol pov

Tubuh kecil ini membuat pergerakanku jadi terbatas.

" HAH dasar snowie, lihat saja nanti kalau aku sudah kembali ke wujud semula, akan kumasukan botol dan ku bacakan mantra penggelitik badan, biar tau rasa dia " batinku

" yeol "

" yeolll"

" YEOLLLLLLL"

Snowie geram karena panggilannya tidak di indahkan oleh ku

" wae ? " tanya ku singkat

" kau kenapa melamun ? " tanyanya

" ani, hanya memikirkan pasangan naga dan mermaid yang sedang bercinta tiak jauh dari kita, bahkan suarannya sampai menggema di malam hari begini " ucapku sebal dengan wajah memerah

Yah, erangan dan desahan bercinta mereka itu cukup membuat libidoku meninggi dan membuatku terangsang.

Aku tidak munafik kalau memang aku itu orang yang super yadong, begitu mendengar sesuatu yang berbau seks, langsung tegangan tinggi.

" yeol menurutmu mereka menyuruh kita menyingkir dan menunggu itu kenapa yah ? " tanya snowie kepo

" pabo, yah mereka juga akan ikut kita mencari si baek baek itu " jelasku

" baekhyun yeol, dasar kau ini, yasudah daripada mendengarkan kegiatan mesum mereka, mending tidur saja " ucap snowie final dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sampinku.

Aku pun menyetujui usulnya dan tak berapa lama, aku ikut terlelap

Chanyeol pov end

Normal pov

Malam itu disebuah desa yang tidak di ketahui namanya, mendapat teror dari iblis namja cantik succubus yang sangat menggilai Sperma.

Entah sudah berapa atus korban kebejatan iblis itu.

Mitos menyatakan ia dulunya adalah dark angel, malaikat setengah iblis yang terlahir dari hubungan terlarang malaikat dan iblis. Malaikat dan iblis tidak boleh saling mencint di ai, tapi apa daya jika kecantikan sang iblis yang mampu memikat malaikat yang tidak memiliki rasa menjadi mencintainya. Dan hubungan dari mereka itulah terlahir dark angel. Namun seorang dark angel bisa menjadi malaikat setutuhnya jika berkelakuan terpuji dan akan menjadi iblis sepenuhnya jika melakukan kejahatan.

Itulah yang terjadi dengan baekhyun yang berubah jadi iblis sepenuhnya tetapi selebihnya, itu rahasia yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun yang ia kubur dalam dirinya di kehidupan kelam sebelumnya.

" BAEKKIE DATANG "

" BEKKIE DATANG "

" cepat masuk kedalam rumah"

Teriakan-teriakan dan sekumpulan masa berhamuran berlarian kesana kemari mencari perlindungan.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang memiliki sayap kelelawar sebut saja succubus terbang diatas desa yang dilintasinya bersama seekor kelelawar imu ttapi bermata doe di sampingnya.

" hei DO-ya, aku lapar " keluh baekhyun

" HEH bukannya kau baru saja makan tadi " tanya si kelelawar imut Do

" bukan perutku yang lapar tapi holeku yang lapar, sudah 3 hari holeku tidak terisi sperma DO-ya " jawab baekhyun brutal

" DASAR KAU INI, kalau begitu carilah sendiri mangsamu " ucap Do singkat

Mendengar perkataan DO, baekhyun terbang rendah dan mencari mangsa, dilihatnya orang-orang berlari berhamburan.

Baekhyun sedang memilih siapa mangsanya selanjutnya dan ia beruntung karena saat ini di desa tersebut sedang merayakan perayaan namun karena kedatangannya membuat orang-orang panik berhambuan.

Ia sudah menetapkan targetnya, seorang namja muda, tinggi dan berkulit putih. Itu memng tipe baekhyun.

Ia terbang sangat rendah lalu menyeret mangsanya sebentar lalu menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

" hai tampan, siapa namamu ? " tanya baekhyun ke mangsanya

Namja itu demetaran ketakutan berhadapan dengan baekhyun.

Kalau boleh jujur, si namja mangsa itu terpesona oleh kecantikan baekhyun tapi rasa takutnya lebih besar.

" s..sehun " jawan namja itu menyebutkan namanya tergagap

" jadi sehun, bolehkah aku meminta jatah spermamu ? " tanya baekhyun seduktif

Sehun hanya menggeleng ketakutan.

" ayolah, akan kubuat kau seperti di surga sehunnahhh " ucap baekhyun mendesah

Tanpa ba bi bu, baekhyun membka celana ¾ sekaligus celana dalam milik sehun dan muncullah juniornya yang masih tertidur.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu gemas dan mempercepat aksinya. Disibakan celana sepahanya hingga memperlihatkan hole pink merah mudanya yang berkedut-kedut terekspos bebas.

" sehunaaahhhh kau mau ini ? " tanya baekhyun menggoda

junior sehun tetap terkulai lemas walaupun baekhyun sudah mendesah sexy, namun ia tak kehilangan ide, ekor baekhyun yang ujungnya lancip ciri khas devil menyentuh junior sehun.

Kekuatan baekhyun yang lain adalah bisa membuat junior mangsanya ereksi tegak tanpa merangsangnya.

Setelah beberapa kali sentuhan dari ekor baekhyun, akhirnya junior sehun ereksi. Baekhyun memegang junior sehun dan mengarahkan ke holenya.

Dengan perlahan junior sehun mulai masuk ke hole baekhyun.

" eennnggghhhh " erang sehun tertahan

" ahh nikmatnya " kali ini baekhyun mendesah

Entah kenapa setiap juior siapa saja yang masuk ke holenya, itu membuat kenikmata sendiri bagi baekhyun.

Baru kepala juniornya saja, sehun sudah mengerang dan mendesah nikmat.

" enngghhh...ahh..ahhnnn " desahan sehun akhirnya lolos

" tolonggghh... suudaahh...akkuuh.. takk tahahhnn... lagiihhh.. terlalu nikmathhhh" desah sehun

baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya kasar dan mendadak hingga junior sehun tenggelam di holenya dan dengan itu sehun mencapai puncak orgasmnya

CROTTT

CROOTTTT

DUAR

DUAR

DUAR

Klimaks sehun bersamaan dengan meletusnya kembang api perayaan.

Sedangkan baekhyun menikmati sperma sehun yang berenang-renang di tubuhnya.

" ahh nikmatnyaaa " ucap baekhyun

" HEI BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA "

Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak mengganggu acara mari menkmati spermanya.

Seorang namja berpakaian prajurit dengan baju khan pengawal kerajaan mengiterupsinya.

" ckckck, siapa namja tampan yang menggangganggu ini, kau juga mau menikmati surga kah ? " tanya baekhyun sambil menggodanya.

Baekhyun berdiri hingga terlihat sperma yang mengalir dari selangkaannya, itu terlihat sexy mengundang birahi siapa saja tidak terkecuali namja berpakaian pengawal kerajaan yang melihatnya.

" DASAR IBLIS kau suah meresahkan orang-orang desa, maka aku akan membunuhmu " ucapnya lantang

" hm membunuhku? Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan menikmati spermamu tampan " lagi-lagi baekhyun menggodanya.

" HIYAATTTTT " pengawal itu berlari kearah baekhyun sambil mengarahkan tombak besi panjangnya

" naif sekali " ucap baekhyun singkat lalu ikut menerjang pengawal itu

Mereka hampir bertubrukan, dengan gesit baekhyun menghindarinya lalu mengeluarkan ekornya sebagai senjata lalu melilitkannya ke kaki pengawal tersebut.

Ekor baekhyun menjalar menembus celana zirah pengawal itu dan memelintir juniornya. Dan baekhyun tertawa karena ia berhasil menjerat alat vitalnya. Ia menyeringai hingga ia mengeratkan genggaman ekornya di junior pengawal itu dan

CROT

CROTTT

CROTTT

Spema menghujani badan baekhyun.

" hahahahahaha, nikmat sekali " ucap baekhyun sambil menjilat sperma yang menciprat di wajahnya

" slurp"

Baekhyun pov

" Sudah 2 mangsa namu aku masih belum puas. Ah sebaiknya aku keliling-keliling lagi saja, siapa tau ada yang melebihi mereka " batinku sambil menatap 2 mangsaku yang terkapar

Aku terbang mencari mangsa ke tigaku. Aku tertawa melihat orang-orang yang berlarian ketakutan karena kedanganku.

Entah apa yang mereka takutkan padaku, bahkan aku memberikan kenikmatan pada mereka.

Aku tetap mencari mangsaku selanjutnya, hingga tanpa sadar mataku melihat seorang namja kecil memakai kimono merah dengan mata bulat dan telinga kelincinya sedang tertawa dengan seekor anjing di sampingnya.

" kyaaa kyeoptaaa " ucapku girang

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku melesatkan tubuhku ke arah namja kecil yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku.

Namja kecil itu sadar karena aku melesat ke arahnya lalu ia lari menjauh menghindar tapi ia kalah cepat denganku.

Kuangkat ia keudara dan memeluknya lalu aku mulai mendarat di tanah.

" CHANYEOL " teriak sang anjing yang berada di sampingnya tadi.

Aku mengenyit bingung, kenapa anjingnya bisa bicara ?, namun aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena DO saja si kelelawar pendiam itu bisa berbicara.

" HEI IBLIS LEPASKAN CHANYEOL! " kali ini anjing itu berteriak

" snowie tolong " rintih namja kecil ini karena ku genggam erat tangannya

" cup cup cup, jangan menganis, sebenarnnya aku tidak akan melukaimu melainkan memberikan kenikmatan padamu ? " ucapku tenang

" kau mau apa ? " tanya namja kecil itu

" hemmm panggil aku baekkie saja, dan siapa namamu kyeopta ? " tanyaku gemas

" cha..chanyeol.. park chanyeol " jawabnya tergagap

" jja chanyeol sekarang buka celanamu " suruhku

" tidak mau hiks .. hiks.. " ucapnya terisak

" LEPASKAN CHANYEOL " anjing itu berteriak lagi

" SNOWIE TOLONG " tutur chanyeol pada anjing itu

Aku mulai jengah dengan anjing itu, lalu ulai ku ucapkan mantra sambil menatap si anjing

" SEXUSE SEXUSE PIONEERA SEXONDO "

Anjing itu akhirnya diam dan matanya terlihat tidak fokus lalu keluar liur dari mulutnya dengan juniornya yang ereksi.

Ya aku menghipnotisnya dengan memberikan penglihatan semu pada anjing itu dan sekarang aku bebas memainkan namja kecil si chanyeol ini. KYAAAA

Aku mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan chanyeol, alias berjongkok dan melepas tali pengikat kimononya. Sekarang terlihatlah junior mungil nan indah miliknya, dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung ku kulum ke dalam mulutku.

" ahhnnn, ba.. baekkieehhh " desahnya

Aku mengulumnya pelan namun intens

" ahhhhnnn .. yaahhnn ituuu kotor " ucapnya

Ku melepaskan kulumanku sejenak lalu membalas perkataanya.

" ini tidak kotor chanyeollie, malahan ni nikmat sekali, coba kau lihan anjingmu itu "suruhku

" snowie " lirihnya melihat keadaan snowie

Si anjing terlihat menggesek-gesekan juniornya ke tanah dengan liur menetes nampak sedang menikmati sesuatu.

" kau lihat sendirikan ? " ucapku pada chanyeollku

Lalu ku mulai lagi mengulum juniornya

" ahh..ahh.. ahh... baekkhhiieehhh " desahnya lolos

Tangannya mengepal menahan nikmat yang tiada tara.

" ahh..ahhh.. AAHHHHHHHHH...CROOTTT CROOTTT...CROTTTT " erangan klimaksnya

Empat semprotan sprema dengan kekentalan sempurna memasuki mulutnya.

" ini sperma ter enak yang pernah ku rasakan " batinku

Sudah beberapa etik namun junior chanyeol kecil masih ereksi juga, akhirnya ku lepaskan kulumanku dan menelan spermanya.

" hiks..hikss..." isakan lolos dari bibir chanyeol

" kenapa menangis eum ? " tanyaku lembut

" hiks.. tadi.. rasanya.. aneh.. tapi nikmat.. itu yang buat aku menangis " jawabnya masih dengan isakannya

" baiklah kau mau yang lebih nikmat dari ini chanyeol ? " tanyaku

Dia terlihat ragu namun disini aku yang memegang kendali

Ku tidurkan tubuh kecilnya lalu ku arahkan holeku ke juniornya yang masih menegang.

" ahnn.. ahhnn..kyahhhh " desahnya saat juniornya tertanam semua di hole ku

Aku diam sebentar supaya chanyeol bisa menguasai dirinya dan sekarang kugerakan pelan pinggulku naik turun secara konstan.

" ahh..ahh.. baekkkhh.. ahhhh.. aneehh.. inihh..nikmatthhh " desahnya lagi

" kan apaku bilang, rasanya nikat dan hangat : terangku

" nehh..nehh ...baekkhhhh " jawab chanyeol kecil dengan desahannya

Kutambahkan kecepatanku menaik turunkan pinggulku dan desahannya bertanbah keras

" ha..ha..ahh.. .. elann pelann " ucapnya

Kucium bibir mungilnya, sekarang aku mulai menggila, aneh sekali kenapa dengan namja kecil ini, aku malah mendapatkan kenikmatan melebihin dengan mangsa-mangsaku yang lain.

" ahh.. ..ahhhh ahhhh" desahnya semakin keras

Aku bisa menebak jika sebentar lagi dia akan kelur/

Ku keluarkan junior chanyeol sampai kepalanya, lalu dengan cepat kutenggelamkan juniornya

" ahhnn...ahhnn.. kyaa " erangnya saat klimaks

CROOTT

CROTT

CROTTTTT

Dapat kurasakan spermanya berkumpul dalam holeku dan banyak sampai meluber menetes keluar

Sampai hampir 25 detik chanyeol masih mengeluarkan spremanya dan aku menikmatinya.

" ah ..ah..hahahahaha.. nikmatnya " ucapku bernafsu

Kurasakan ada getaran dalam hole ku

NYUT

NYUT

Holeku menyempit dan kurasakan junior chanyeol membesar seiring dengan membesar pula tubuhnya melebihi tubuhku dan juniornya terlepas dari holeku.

Sekarang seorang namja tinggi berdiri dihadapanku dengan junior besarnya yang menegak mengeluarkan precumnya deras.

" HEH IBLIS, BERANINYA MELECEHKANKU SAAT TUBUHKU MENGECIL !" geram namja tinggi itu yang ku ketahui adalah chanyeol kecil yang berubah besar entah karena apa.

Aku melongo mendengar kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kemana chanyeol kecil yang imut itu, kenapa sekarang yang ada chanyeol dewasa yang kasar begini.

" kau chanyeol ? " tanyaku

" MEMANG SIAPA LAGI !" jawabnya masih meninggikan suaranya

" DAN SATU LAGI IBLIS TENGIK, KAU HARUS KUHUKUM " ucap chanyeol dewasa lantang

Dan demi NEPTUNUS yang selalu menggoda SUHO, aku dapat melihat aura merah keluar dari tubuhnya dan samar-samar terbentuk bayangan burung besar seperti phoenik.

Dia menarik sebelah kakiku lalu dengan kasar mengangkat tubuhku terbalik.

" YAK apa yang kau lakukan ? " teriakku

Chanyeol menyeringai

" saatnya menghukummu b-a-e-k-h-y-u-n " ucapnya

Ku rasakaan junior chanyeol yang amat besar menusuk-nusuk punggungku.

Lalu ia memasukannya dengan sekali hentak ke holeku.

" AKHHHH...SAKKIITTT...TOLONG...CABUT...INI...SAKIT ...SEKALI " teriakku kesakitan.

Terang saja, ini pertama kalinya holeku dimasuki junior besar milik chanyeol.

PLAAAKKK!

Aku merintih kesakitan ketika tangan kokoh itu menampar pantatku dengan keras, Membuat bekas tanda disana.

" AKH..ah..ahh..cukup..chanhh " akhirnya desahku lolos juga karena dengan cepat juniornya dengan cepat menemukan prostat ku.

" heghh..ehhh..egnh..." geramnya semakin liar menggenjot holeku.

Sekarang yang kurasakan kepalaku berat dan tubuhku merah memanas, entahlah junior chanyeol yang terus bergerak karas di tubuhku membuatku menggelinjang.

" ahnn..ahnn..ini..hebathhh..ahhnn " desahku puas

" kau ...menikh...matinya ..eoh ? " tanya chanyeol di sela sodokannya.

" nehh..ne..inihh..sungguh..enakkhh...akh..ahh " desahku

" akan ku buat kau merasakan surga yang sebenarnya iblis tengil " tuturnya

Di baliknya tubuhku menghadap depan lalu kedua kakiku di tahan dengan tangannya. Posisi sex sambil berdiri, bahkan para warga yang berkumpul bisa melihat betapa intimnya posisi bercinta kami.

Junior tegang chanyeol yang berada diholeku berkedut-kedut walaupun ia sedang terdiam, sedangkan juniorku sudah mengeluarkan precum tanpa henti menetes ke tanah tempat chanyeol pijak.

Dan tiba-tiba ia menggerakan badanku naik turun dengan tempo cepat.

" akhnn.. .ah chanh..ini..sungguhnn..nikmathh..ahh " erangku karena tidak kuasa menahan sodokannya.

" bagaimanahh juniorku ini baekkhhh, kauhh ... menyukainya " ucapnya sambil terengah-engah.

Kedua pupil mataku mulai tak fokus dan salivaku menetes karena kenikmatan tiada tara ini, hingga klimaks mencapa.

" chanhhyeollh... akuh keluar..ah...ahh " desahku tertahan

CROTTT

CROTTT

CROTTT

Akhirnya yang kutahan keluar juga, orgasme yang memuaskan, karena dorngan orgasmeku yang otomats membuat holeku tambah menyempit dan memancing klimak chanyeol juga.

" DAS...SSAR IBLIS, TERIMA... SPERMAKUH.. INIH...!" erangnya keras

Chanyeol semakin menambak kecepatannya menjadi brutal.

" ah..ahhh..ahhnn..chanhh... akuh...keluar lagihhh..ahh"

Aku kembali klimaks disusul lolongan panjang chanyeol yang juga mencapai klimaksnya

" ah..ahh..chanyeollhhhh " teriak desahku

CROTT

CROOOOTTT

CROOTTTTT

Sperma chanyeol tertanam berenang-renang di dalamku, dapat kurasakan sensasi hangat ditubuhku.

" BAGAIMANA HUKUMANMU INI HAH, KAU MENYUKAINYA ? " teriak chanyeol masih dengan junior yang tertanam di holeku.

Aneh padahal ia sudah mengeluarkan spermanya banyak namun juniornya masih ereksi juga.

" mau melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya ?" bisik chanyeol

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya, tak hiraukan kegiatan sex kami yang dilihat banyak orang,.

Yang jelas holeku sudah tak mampu lagi, kalau lebih dari ini pasti aku pingsan.

" lelah eoh " bisik chanyeol lagi

Ku lihat ia menyeringai lalu berteriak

" IBLIS PENGGILA SPRMA INI SUDAH AKU TAKLUKAN, SIAPA YANG INGIN MENIKMATI TUBUH KOTORNYA YANG NIKMAT INI, AYO KTA LAKUKAN BERSAMA-SAMA " teriaknya pada semua orang di sekitar kami.

Para warga memang terangsang karena melihat sesi bercintaku, bisa kulihat tonjolan-tonjolan dibalik celana mereka.

Dan derap kaki semakin menggebu seiring dengan para warga itu mendekatiku ingn menikmati tubuhku.

Dan chanyeol melepaskan juniornya lalumenahan kedua tanganku di belakang badanku.

Para warga hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari arahku hingga tiba-tiba.

BOOM

BOOM

Kabut asap menyelimutiku lalu aku menghilang dari sana.

Baekhyun pov end

Author pov

" kemana iblis itu ? " tanya salah satu warga

Semua kebingungan dengan lenyapnya baekhyun yang berada di depan mereka termasuk chanyeol.

" LIHAT DIATAS " teriak salah satu kerumunan

Di langit yang gelap terlihat kelelawar mungil yang ternyata itu DO dan di sampingnya ada baekhyun yang terkapar melayang dengan sperma merembes keluar dari holenya.

" HEI KALIAN SEMUA, INI BELUM BERAKHIR, KAMI AKAN BALAS DENDAM TERUTAMA DENGAN KAU SI NAMJA TELINGA DUMBO " teriak DO

Lalu baekhyun dan DO menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

HAH...HAH...HAH..

FYUHH...HAH...HAH...

Ku seka keringat di dahiku lalu mendudukan tubuhku menyandarkan di pohon.

OMO, apa itu tadi, kenapa terlihat nyata sekali.

HAH...HAH...

Kurasakan kimono dalamku basah karena keringat dan celana fujosiku tembus yang kuyakini adalah sperma ku karena mimpi barusan.

APA ITU,

siapa baekhyun sebenarnya.

Kenapa bisa aku mimpi seabtrak itu dan nyata sekali.

siapapun kau baekhyun, kau sudah mengundang singa yang bernafsu.

Aku harus bertemu denganmu secepatnya...

Chanyeol pov end

TeBeCe

Huwaaa akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga, mian yah postnya lama.

Semoga gak kecewa sama ree.

Ok silakan review ne

Gomawo

Salam overdose


End file.
